Coals and Love
by ThatAnnaSnow
Summary: Beca share her feelings with everyone... BECHLOE cause who doesn't ship it?
1. Chapter 1

The Coals

by Anna Snow

AUTHORS NOTE

PLEASE READ

Ok, if you have seen the Office episode Beach Day, this will make more sense. It is a great episode, but in the end Pam walks on coals and says her feelings to everyone. This is semi based on that. In this tale Beca will do something similar. Ps- beginning is pre-bechloe

Alright, Beca thought. I got this. All I need to do is tell the love of my life how much she means to me. Beca walked onward from her cold dorm room, having just denied a job in LA to stay by Chloe, the girl she was kinda, sorta, in a way, completely in love with and would die for. Beca walked along the fall quad of Barden, desperately hoping Chloe would take her.

Arriving where her friends and soon to be ex boyfriend sat, Beca spoke. "Hey everyone. I just wanted to be completely honest with you. Jesse, let's start with you. I kinda fuckin hate you. You cheat on me and I'm gay. Moving on, Aubrey, I like most of your personality, minus the controlling bitch portion, and I hope we can be friends. Finally, Chloe. I am so nervous it's not even funny, but I will tell you what I have wanted to tell you for forever. I. Love. You. With my heart and soul, you mean everything to me. Can we start dating? Never mind, we don't even need that. But I know if you are ok with it, I will marry you someday. And, to prove how committed I am to us, I just turned down a job in LA. So, what do you think? Can we make it?"

Chloe was in tears.

"Of course we can Beca! I love you and I have always love you and now I can say how much I love you!" Chloe squealed in joy.

"But you really shouldn't have turned down that offer. I will move with you," Chloe said, clearly meaning it all.

"Don't worry Chlo, gotcha covered," said Beca, now also in tears.

"Miami is your dream, right? Well I got us both jobs there too in case you said yes to us," Beca said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Chloe just cried and nodded her head yes.

"Beca, I'd love to take you up on that friendship offer," Aubrey said from the background.

"Sure!" Beca said. It was all working out in her favor.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and offered a walk, which Chloe accepted very quickly. The two walked very happily, the only noises from occasional make-outs. After one, Beca, the first to speak, said, "I have wanted to do that with you for so long. Chlo baby, you mean everything to me and I love you so much," "Beca, 2 things. First you calling me baby is super hot. 2, I love you so much more than you could ever imagine. "I think I can imagine, Chlo," Beca said seriously. " I think we can agree this was for the best?" "Hellz yeah Beca," Chloe replied with glee.

Chapter 2 soon! Warning it will have copious amounts of fluff. Please review and any critique is helpful. Thanks and have a great day dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

The Coals

Chapter 2

Anna Snow

AN- this is just fluff and no more. Review if you want smut tell me, but be warned I am not best at it. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Ps- timeline is 1 year later.

Chloe was, as per usual, the first to wake up. She looked over at her girlfriend, just as the brunette began to stir. Beca sighed as she woke, smiling into Chloe's face. "I love seeing your morning face, babe," Beca said, still half-asleep. "I love your morning face too Becs," Chloe replied, sporting the worlds biggest smile. Beca, still mostly asleep, said rather proudly, "I will propose to you soon. I love you and want to be Mrs. Beca Beale," Beca said, before falling back asleep. Chloe grinned, knowing that Beca would not remember this clearly true statement. It made Chloe's heart soar to know that Beca wanted to take her last name, even though she would be happy to become Mrs. Chloe Mitchell. The last name arrangement did not really bother the redhead, as she knew that Beca would propose and they could have her dream of getting married and having a white- picket fence and living next to Aubrey in the suburbs. Chloe could not wait for that to happen. Beca knew Chloe wanted a big family, and was warming up to the idea.

Beca stirred again, this time waking up fully. She looked at Chloe and gave her a very romantic and beautiful kiss, Beca's favorite thing to do in the morning or ever. Chloe asked why Beca kissed her so much, only to get the reply of, "I wanted that every moment of every day since I met you. Now I am just getting the repayment for the years of Chloe Beale kisses I missed". Chloe loved how much Beca loved her, as Chloe was a very touchy-feely person and was glad to have someone like Beca who was only kind and romantic to her. Nobody else. Just Chloe saw the special loving side of Beca that even Beca's own family had yet to see. Chloe loved Beca and Beca loved Chloe. And that was all that counted to them.


End file.
